Raspberry Tea
by Amarintha
Summary: Just some crackfic. Cas and Dean. There's some language. But nothing else.


_No beta, so all typos are mine. Boys belong to Kripke, of course. And, no slash intended whatsoever. _

Dean made a face at the taste of leather when, as he was trying to lick tea off his hand, he caught the edge of his cuff. Yes, tea. It wasn't his. Dean Winchester did not drink raspberry tea, or any other kind of tea. At least not without much bitching and moaning to follow. The tea did not belong to a girl –or Sam, not that there was much difference, no, it belonged to Cas. Dean felt like some kind of slave, carrying tea around. He would have thrown it away when Cas poofed off to wherever Cas poofed off too. But it was freezing out, and the tea was hot, and Dean's gloves were back in the Impala. He was walking, of course, because Sam was in the Impala, running errands, and he had gotten hungry waiting. Not the 'light snack' hungry, but the '48 hours without food' hungry. And so he'd gone off. Not entirely sure it was worth it, it almost was just to have Cas appear randomly in the middle of the grocery store café and request raspberry tea, in his rough voice and scowling face. The cashier had looked first traumatized and then confused. And then, after getting it, and paying for it –with what money Dean would never know- he'd tilted his head, handed Dean the tea and asked him to keep an eye on it, and disappeared. Stuck with tea, and then apple juice in his pocket –from earlier. From when Sam had thought he wanted it, drank about half and then decided to go gallivant off, continuing his The Adventures of Sammy the Sasquatch…and left Dean with it. It was about half full, and possibly leaking all over his leather jacket. Bitch.

And then, Cas randomly decided to show up again. "Thank you for holding my tea, Dean," he said calmly.

Raising both eyebrows and tucking his chin down just a little, Dean glared at him. "You're welcome," he bit off. Wishing that Cas had at least had the courtesy to wait until he got back to the motel before taking away the only thing keeping his hands from freezing, he was also glad to no longer be holding raspberry tea. Of all the stupid. "So you wanna tell me you seriously popped down to earth, in the middle of your "civil war" in heaven, to have some tea?"

"I was told I would enjoy it."

When Cas said things like that, it just…sounded so logical. Simple. Dean shook his head a little, pulling the sticky apple juice container from his pocket with a frown as he licked off his fingers before unscrewing the cap and chugging the rest. His sandwich from the café was still in his pocket, and that could wait. Another thirty minutes or so wouldn't kill him. Although another thirty minutes with Cas and his raspberry tea might.

"The aroma itself is pleasing," he sounded almost fond.

Rolling his eyes Dean stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans, walking faster without the risk of burning himself on boiling water. Which, had almost happened as several jackasses on skateboards went past him almost running into him. And if they had, Dean would have done his damndest to make sure that all the hot tea landed on them, since he had better things to do than wipe tea off leather. Pausing when Cas did, he stared as the angel took a sip, running a tongue over his lips after, looking up contemplatively, before taking another sip, and then nodding to himself a little. Unsure what to make of any of it, Dean rolled his eyes again, and started slogging through the cold again.

"Tea worth popping into earth for?"

"Quite," Cas responded, sounding almost happy, before taking another sip. Why he had to stop walking every single time, take a tiny little sip, and then go through this lip-licking routine Dean had no idea, but it was starting to annoy him since he kept automatically stopping, too. At least Sam could walk and drink without tripping over his own feet onto his face. Well. Sometimes, at least. Okay, not at all. But he at least tried. And at least with Sam if they had to keep stopping every few seconds it was for a damn good reason. Or at least a reason better than raspberry tea.

_reviews? _


End file.
